Contact PD/PI: FITZGERALD, GARRET A NRSA-Training-001 (234) Core J: Institutional Training Core PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal and significance of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) TL1 proposal is matched to both a national and societal need to dramatically enhance clinical and translational science (CTS). A key component of this goal is to train the next generation of research leaders of this domain. As expressed throughout our CTSA proposal, Penn is committed ?all-in? to the advancement of translational science, led by the Institute for Translation Medicine and Therapeutics (ITMAT), and within this to achieve the overarching TL1 goal of arming our trainees with the awareness, skills and resources that will position them to excel in the conduct of CTS. Ten pre-doctoral and ten post-doctoral slots are requested to support TL1 Scholars who will enroll in either Certificate (1year) or Master degree (2-3year) programs developed specifically for CTS. The structure of Penn's TL1 builds synergistically upon and integrates seamlessly with Penn's outstanding graduate and post- graduate programs, but recognizes that translational science requires a distinctive, additional knowledge and skill set. Pre-doctoral Scholars will be selected from Penn's PhD, MD/PhD and VMD/PhD research programs and MD, VMD, DMD and MNS clinical training programs. Similarly, post-doctoral Scholars will be selected from Penn's outstanding clinical (MD, VMD, DMD) residents and fellows, and research (PhD) fellows. The primary objectives of the TL1 program are: ? Recruit talented and committed trainees by promoting awareness and individual assessment; ? Develop mentored personalized trainee educational plans targeted both to discipline specific skills and professional competencies; ? Develop fundamental scientific skills and conduct mentored research in clinical and translational science; ? Advance training programs in emerging areas of translational science; ? Augment aligned professional skill sets of trainees to bolster career progression Scholars are supported by innovative cross-discipline bridges, by creating new knowledge paradigms for translation, by providing outstanding translational research facilities and cores, and through active advising and mentorship ? always with an eye toward the highest ethical standards, the essential tenants of translation, what unites our trainees as colleagues, and what distinguishes our training program and the TL1 award as a singular entity, rather than a mere collection of elements. The TL1 minimizes time-to-degree by effective use of elective units and off-hours online instruction. The TL1 emphasizes the development of individual professional development plans to support diverse career preferences. Importantly, the program is also coupled to a robust diversity and inclusion effort, and a dedicated mentoring program. In summary, Penn's TL1/CTSA approach speaks directly to each of the five key CTSA goals and builds upon existing excellence with rigor, breadth, flexibility and individuality. The educational program is led by talented and experienced Co-Program Directors and the TL1 award is seamlessly integrated with the CTSA-U and KL2 award components. Importantly, the TL1 award is the only dedicated mechanism at Penn to support pre and post-doctoral scholars in CTS. Project Summary/Abstract Page 1102 Contact PD/PI: FITZGERALD, GARRET A NRSA-Training-001 (234) OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 06/30/2016 RESEARCH & RELATED Senior/Key Person Profile (Expanded) PROFILE - Project Director/Principal Investigator Prefix: First Name*:Glen Middle NameN. Last Name*:Gaulton Suffix: Position/Title*: PROFESSOR A Organization Name*: University of Pennsylvania Department: Division: Street1*: UNIVERSITY OF PENNSYLVANIA Street2: DEPT OF PATHOLOGY & LAB MEDICINE City*: PHILADELPHIA County: State*: PA: Pennsylvania Province: Country*: USA: UNITED STATES Zip / Postal Code*: 191046082 Phone Number*:(215) Fax Number:(212) 573-7945 E-Mail*:GAULTON@MAIL.MED.UPENN.EDU 898-2874 Credential, e.g., agency login:gaulton Project Role*: Other (Specify) Other Project Role Category:Core Lead Degree Type: PHD,BS Degree Year: File Name Mime Type Attach Biographical Sketch*: GaultonG_Biosketch_CTSA_2015.pdf application/pdf Attach Current & Pending Support: Page 1103 Tracking Number: GRANT11998683 Funding Opportunity Number: PAR-15-304 . Received Date: 2015-09-24T11:44:37.000-04:00